


Rain

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gendry lost the keys to their flat and they are stuck outside in the rain.For axgweek, day 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I kinda like how it turned out.  
> Anyway I hope you will like it as well and sorry if there are any mistakes.

‘Gendry...’  
‘I’ve got this.’  
‘Gendry...’  
‘Don’t lose your shit, it’s probably in the other pocket.’  
‘I swear if you-’  
‘The other pocket of the jeans, I meant.’  
‘Gendry, I’m seriously gonna-’  
‘Well shit, I lost them.’  
‘YOU BLOODY FUCKING IDIOT!’Arya screamed loud enough that Gendry was sure the whole Westeros heard her.But he didn’t blame Arya, really.They were outside their building, half-soaked by the sudden storm and he lost the keys.But sure as hell he won’t let her stay angry at him for it.And make him sleep on the couch, as a result.  
So he did the first thing that got through his mind.He picked up Arya and throw her over his shoulder.She kicked and screamed and threatened, but that only made him laugh.Which obviously only pissed her more.But if they were stuck outside, they could try to make the most of it.The rain wasn’t a cold one anyway.It was one of these summer rains, that started suddenly and it was very welcome when they had only hot days and high temperatures for two weeks at least.  
‘Come on, love, enjoy the rain.’he said in an amused tone while he was putting her back on her feet when they reached the park next to the apartment building.  
‘You better prepare to enjoy the kick I’m gonna give to-’she was cut off by Gendry splashing her face with a handful of raindrops.  
She looked up at him and if the look could kill, he would have been dead 10 times already.And instead to crawl under her glare like most -sane- people would do he just grinned and raised an eyebrow.Then he started running in the other direction with Arya hot on his heels.  
Gendry was taller and his steps were wider, but between the two of them Arya was the fast one and it was proved when she catched up with him.With a quick move she jumped on his back sending both of them down, anger long forgotten as they rolled around in the grass and splashed each other.  
‘We look like we’re out of one of these stupid cheesy movies.’complained Arya few minutes later when they stopped rolling around and just laid there in the wet grass, but there was a grin on her face.  
‘I disagree.’said Gendry and cupped her face giving her a kiss that she eagerly returned.‘But now, we do.’


End file.
